


The sea shall yet give up her dead

by fulldaysdrive



Series: Do you hear the whalesong? [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Feels, Gen, Timeheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/pseuds/fulldaysdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to <i>Take the gift and set them free</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sea shall yet give up her dead

The Heart of the Sea was, as ever, a brilliant place. Usually the pristine beauty of these waters was something that inspired Aaannsholye, but now he found the radiance of everything rather too bright for his heavy heart. He swam aimlessly through the shining depths, doing nothing but taking in the glory of his surroundings, the symphonies of life’s song echoing around him, too real and crystal-sharp.

 _I was wondering if you were ever going to show up. Everyone else’s come to see me already, except for you._ Aaannsholye wasn’t surprised to see a small figure swimming beside him, though he had not noticed its approach. _Come to say you told me so?_

 _Told you what?_ Aaannsholye regarded his companion thoughtfully. It surprised him somewhat that the awful feeling of guilt, that low swooping sensation of grief to which he had so become accustomed whenever his thoughts turned to T'haiir, was for once not present now that the tiny dolphin was actually there by his side. He was grateful for it.

 _That this is real!_ T'haiir did a barrel roll, and somehow the motion managed to communicate delight as well as some amount of sarcastic chagrin. In death, he was as astonishingly expressive as he was in life, if not more so. _The Heart of the Sea does actually exist. B'sooee was particularly glad to hear me admit it, although I don’t know why he thought I might say otherwise_. He blew a few bubbles in Aaannsholye’s direction. _I am here, after all. I just didn’t realize there was a place for me._

 _You were loved_ , Aaannsholye stated simply. _You are loved. Of course there is a place for you here._

 _That’s what J'liii said_. T'haiir hesitated. _I thought it was just for wizards._

_No. However, even if it were, do you really think you wouldn’t be considered a wizard, after what you did for me? For us all?_

They continued to swim in no particular direction, navigating through strands of kelp and over brilliant coral. Aaannsholye found himself glancing often at his friend, uncharacteristically quiet as he mulled that thought over.

 _I’m sorry it took me so long. I wasn’t ready to see you,_ Aaannsholye admitted after a moment, some guilt flavoring the notes of his song.

 _That’s fine_. T'haiir glanced at him. He did not sound offended. _It’s not like I don’t have time. And here you are._

 _Yes._ Aaannsholye gazed ahead. _I was surprised, that it hurt so to lose you._

There was a pause, and then, glib, _You think_ you _hurt._  T'haiir sounded amused.  _Getting eaten was much more painful than I ever imagined. But it ended quickly. I don’t know if I’d do it again — so good thing I can’t! — but I’m glad I did._

 _Why?_ Aaannsholye asked simply. He didn’t elaborate, but he didn’t need to; from the ironic look T'haiir was giving him, it was clear he understood.

_I told you. The Sea needs you. Much more than it needs a bitter, useless little dolphin without a pod._

Death had clearly not taken away T'haiir’s unfortunate tendency to self-deprecate. Aaannsholye blew impatiently, leaving a stream of bubbles in his wake.

 _…I’m sorry_ , T'haiir said meekly.

 _You weren’t useless,_ Aaannshole sang sternly. _The Song was a success, and the waters here will be calm for quite some time.You saved us, T'haiir, and all the Sea is grateful for your sacrifice. Thank you,_ he added firmly.

T'haiir was speechless for a few lengths. And then, contradicting what he’d only just told Aaannsholye, and without even a hint of irony, _Anytime_.

The tiny dolphin was in no position to make that offer, but Aaannsholye thought he understood. They continued to swim together in companionable silence for a while, and eventually the brilliance of the water dimmed, and the joyous song of the Sea softened to its usual hum. Aaannsholye found himself once again alone. Now, though, his heart felt lighter.

The Sea needed him. It was time to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year and a day since I originally posted _Take the gift and set them free_. About time I wrote this to cap it off, I thought.


End file.
